filkfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Mercedes Lackey
Mercedes Lackey - a dokładnie Mercedes Ritchie Lackey, '''znana też jako Misty '''- to urodzona w 1950 roku w USA pisarka fantasy. Najszerzej znana seria wykreowana przez tę autorkę to cykl powieści o Heroldach z Valdemaru. Mało kto jednak wie, że Lackey pisała także piosenki filkowe - głównie do do swoich powieści - i wykonywała je. Nagrała kilkanaście płyt z muzyką filkową. Często wykonywała własne utwory, współtworzyła też z Heather Alexander, Meg Davis i innymi filkerami amerykańskimi. Filkografia Across the Borders * Montara Bay * Busker’s Lament * Pass the Hat * Fatima’s Garden * I Won’t Drift Away * Ya Amar * Maybe Someday * For Three of Us * Underhill * Krivo Sadovsko Horo * The Nexus * Montara Bay (reprise) By the Sword * Open * Warrior * Blade of Desire * A Serious Business * Thinking Out Loud * Draw the Circle * On the Edge of the Forest * Kyree * Guardian of the Night * Keep the Peace * Women of Steel Freedom, Flight, & Fantasy * Arafel’s Lament * The Duke’s Eldest Daughter * The Captive * Dream Rider * Snow Magic * The Patterns Of Amber * A Last Battle * Rejected * The Trap * Choices. Heralds, Harpers & Havoc * Holderkin Sheep Song * Meeting * Threes * Philosophy * Her Father’s Eyes * Dark and Stormy Night * Healer’s Dilemma * Sun and Shadow * For Talia * The Face Within * Laws * Musings * First Love * Arrow’s Flight * Fundamentals * Otherlove * After Midnight * Herald’s Lament Lovers, Lore and Loss * My Lady * Coming Home * Chosen One * Dark Ending * Trapped * Between * One Answer * Cost of the Crown * Battle Dawn * Trio * Confusion * Heart's Own * Promise * Recall * Maiden's Hope Magic, Moondust and Melancholy * Signy Mallory * Medic * Eumenides * Gil-Shallos * Lammas Night * F.A.P. * Winds Four Quarters * Jirel of Jorey * Of Cabbages * Golden Eyes * Mis-Conception * Kerowyn’s Ride Oathbound * Lover’s Untrue * Hawk on the Wing * Lizard Dreams * Song of the Seasons * Snow Beast * War Song * Gift of Amber * Wind's Four Quarters * Oathbound * Hindsight * Advice to Young Mages * Price of Command * Advice to Would-be Heroes Oathbreakers * The Leslac Version * Contemplations * There’s Always a Reason * Surprised by Joy * Love Found * Need * Oathbreakers * The Sunhawks * Suffer the Children * Swordlady, or “That Song” * Mirror Spell Owlflight * In the Pelagir * Errold's Grove * People * They Don't Know * Bad Magic Day * Song of the Bear Clan * On the Bridge * Send in the Silver Gryphons * Snare and Deadfall * Song of the Hertasi Water Killers * Kuari's Song * Lilly * Friends * Raucous, Rude and Rowdy Shadow Stalker * Magic’s Price * Shadow Stalker * The Shadow Lover * Demonbane * Windrider Unchained * My Lady’s Eyes * Nightblades * Web of Light * The Colddrake * Vrondi's Eyes * Earth Spirit * Hawk Brother * The Herald's Creed Sun & Shadow * Valdemar * I Found a Land * Two Young Fools - part I * How Could I Have Known? * Two Young Fools - part II * A Lovely Young Man * Two Young Fools - part III * Sun & Shadow * Meetings * Windrider Unchained * A Love That’s Meant to Be * Two New Heralds * On Her Wedding Day * Another Morning’s Birth Kategoria:Filkerzy Kategoria:Filkerzy zagraniczni